Tell Me Why
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Troy breaks up with Gabi leaving her devestated. R


Tell Me Why

Chapter 1

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, knees curled up to her chest. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she has been doing for the past 2 hours. She tried every few minutes to stop trying but it kept coming down.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Troy," Gabriella said greeting her boyfriend of 8 months. He had asked her to meet him at their spot in the park. _

"_Hey Brie," Troy said smiling a little at her. She sensed something was wrong. _

"_Is everything okay?" she asked. He looked down at her with sadness in his eyes. Now she was scared. _

"_Um…listen Brie we need to talk about us," he said motioning her to sit down on the bench. _

"_Okay, did I do something wrong?" she said sitting down._

"_No it's not you, it's me."_

"_What?"_

"_Brie I think we should break up."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Listen Brie I don't have a lot of time on my hands but I want us to just be friends for now."_

_Gabriella held back her tears that were threatening to fall. _

"_Why are you breaking up with me? What did I do wrong?"_

"_You didn't do anything."_

"_Then you mind telling me why you're breaking up this relationship?" she asked getting a little angry._

"_Brie I just don't need a girl right now okay? I'm trying to focus on basketball and I don't need anymore distractions."_

"_So you think I'm a distraction?"_

"_No I didn't mean it like that!"_

"_Just save it Troy!" she said and started to run away. _

"_Brie!" he called after her but she didn't listen, she just kept running. _

Gabriella heard her phone vibrate and she looked at the screen. It was Troy who was trying to contact her for the past 2 hours. He called more than a dozen times, 25 text messages and 15 voicemails. Gabriella ignored it as she continued crying.

Her phone stop vibrating and she looked over to the picture of her and Troy together at the dance. He was in his suit as she was in her dress. She looked at it, they were so happy then and now the one she ever loved was hurting her.

Her phone started to vibrate again. She grabbed it and angrily threw it at the wall. She cried again.

Her mind flashed back to the happy memories of her and Troy. A few hours later she had fallen asleep when a knock at her balcony door awoken her. She remembered that Troy was the only person who would climb the tree outside her room and climbed onto her balcony. She sat up to see him drenched in the rain.

Even though she didn't want to talk to him or even see him, she felt sorry for him. She got up and opened her balcony door to let him in.

"Brie I'm-" she cut him off.

"It's Gabriella," she said.

"Gabriella I called you more than a hundred times why didn't you answer?"

"Think about it Troy? Would you answer a phone call from the person who just broke your heart?"

"Brie…Gabriella I'm so sorry."

"I had enough of your apologies Troy. I just want to know why." She saw Troy hesitate.

She closed the door before any more rain can get in.

"You can change in the bathroom. There are some sweats and a shirt you left here. I guess you would want those back too."

Troy went to go change and then came back to Gabriella's room. For the first time he saw what she really looked like ever since he walked through the door. She looked like she has been crying for a long time. He felt guilty for being the one who caused that.

He sat down on the edge of her bed. There was silence except for the sound of the rain hitting against her window.

"You know not only where you my baby, you were my best friend," she said making him look at her. She kept her head down. Troy was going to say something but she looked up at him.

"Now it seems like I've lost everything I ever had. Everything worth living for, flying away from my hands," she said. Now it was Troy's turn to look down.

"Remember the days we use to share. When you told me that always and forever you would care," she said and saw him nod.

"Why Troy? Why won't you tell me?" He didn't answer.

"When we were little kids, we promised to be honest with each other no matter what." Troy still didn't respond.

"I remember when we used to match every day. We match from clothes to shoes. We even had matching hats." She saw Troy smile at the memory.

"If you're not going to talk then why did you come here?"

"Gabriella, do you really want to know why I broke up with you?"

"More than anything."

He looked up to her and saw that all she really wanted was the reason. He felt a pang in his heart as he was going to tell her.

**AN: Wow I haven't updated in forever! Well this is my new series. Maybe lol. Well review!!! ******


End file.
